making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Brennan (S13 Rookie)
Biography Season 12 (12.6) * 28 years old. When she was 3, her mom put her in dance, and she grew up in the competitive dance world of her in a University of Oklahoma uniform. After graduating, she started with a Fortune 100 company in the insurance industry. It’s her full-time job. She wakes up at 5:00 AM, practices the routines they’ve learned. Starts her day with work at 7-7:30 AM. Once she finishes work, she is completely devoted to DCC. She applauds though who can make it through the process successfully at a young age. Coming from someone who’s been in training camp once and made it back, you want it that much more, because you know what it is like being told no. to cut The second she got cut last year, she felt like she go hit by a bus. She decided, ‘you know what? I’m going back.’ She has a large backyard where she can practice her field work. Thinks, the more practice, the better, because she truly wants this. Confessionals Total: 33 Season 11: 9 (T9 most) Season 12: 24 (T5 most) Season 11 (11.6) * office visit With it being my first time called in, of course I hope it’s not my last night here. Of course, you want to fight for your position. Nobody wants to go home. So, it’s a little scary. * Post-office I’m a mess, but you just want it, with everything going on tonight. And I think then to see it did change. But it’s time, right? They have to make some decisions, so we just think, everybody knows now, you just have to be on your “A” game. * Definitely wanted to redeem myself from the last rehearsal, when I had some memory mistakes. But I didn’t feel like I put my best foot forward, so I was disappointed in myself. (11.7) * First, going across the field, you have to learn the arms. You have to know for every four counts, you go five yards. A little tricky, but doable. * office visit I’ve invested a lot of time practicing, and just really wanting to be here, so I don’t know that I can put into words how badly I do want this. You never know what they are going to say to you, so going in, I’m just trying to stay positive, and just, you know, never really know. * office I’m relieved. Nobody wants to be cut at this point, and you just don’t know going in there. I think we can all taste it, we’re so close, but not there yet. * Everyone’s emotional whether you think you’re on their radar or not. Hopefully, I come off as someone who can take the pressure. You know, step up my game, instead of letting it defeat me. * office Getting called in two nights in a row is never a great feeling. Of course, I hope that they want me to make the team. I do want it so bad. * cut You just feel like you’re so close, but it’s not my year. Hopefully I can come back next year, and I’ll be on their radar, and hopefully it’ll be my year. Season 12 (12.1) * Last year, I made it to training camp, and was the second to last cut that they made. (She was actually the 4thto last cut shown) Flashback (12.2) * If you can’t kick to your nose with a smile on your face, and a straight back and perfect technique, then from what I’ve seen, you’re not going to make this team. * I know what Judy is looking for. My main thing is if I can give it 110%, and then it’s up to them to decide if I’m the right fit. * I hope it’s my year. I feel really good about it, so I hope they feel the same way. (12.3) * One step closer to having those boots of my own so I can walk out on that field. I’m ready. (12.4) * Today we have a workshop with some of the alumni from DCC, and it is a little bit intimidating, because we look up to them and respect their opinion, so you want to do well for them. (12.5) * I do hope that they keep me blonde. I love my blonde hair. (12.6) * Sometimes I think too much about my face, and I just need to relax. I need to let what my body’s doing translate through my face. * My strategy is definitely to go out there and own it. I wanna show them that I am a strong performer. I mean, it’s 90% mental, right? You just got to stay in the game. * Biography * they need to see her in the office I got cut at the very end, last year, and I wanted to come back, because truly, I want this so bad. So, you just hope that they see that. * office It’s easy to psych yourself out, because the last time I was in the office, I was cut. So, it’s natural to feel like you just don’t know. * office Of course I’m relieved I wasn’t cut. If anything, I just gotta relax. * You can feel it the second you walk into the room. When it’s a cut night, it is in the air. You can tell with Kelli and Judy. Decisions are about to be made, and you better bring your ‘A’ game. * Complimented To have Michelle say that, it means a lot. It means a lot to just keep going, and have that push to know that I can do it. (12.7) * office At this point in the game, I don’t know what to expect, so I’m really just trying not to over analyze it. * office I think that might like go down in history as like the best office visit ever. My big takeaway is to just relax and do what you know how to do, because I just saw myself do it. I just need to continue to do that. (12.8) * Cameos Going from keeping my chin down to pulling it up made me look and feel like a completely different person. * Nick Florez I grew up watching him perform with Britney Spears and all of these amazing people, so to have him walk into the room was really cool for me. (12.9) * entrance This is like a make-or-break night for me. I’ve been working so hard practicing in my backyard for the past year and so this year I feel so much more comfortable and just confident this year. (12.10) * Judy told me to be sharper. Just making those adjustments really quick as she spouts them off and moving forward. * being called into the office Kelli just came out and she announced who’s getting called into the office, and I was called in, so… I think it was in the back of my mind I know this is the week I was cut last year. But I’m just trying to stay optimistic and know that you never know. * office I’m very invested in this. I mean, it’s been two years, you know. And I know I’m so close, and I do not want to be cut from this team. That’s the last thing I want. * cut When they let me go, they said it was nothing that I could really fix. It was, I came back stronger, and if there were more spots on the team that I would be on it, but there are not. So, that’s it. Not how I wanted it to end, but for me at this point, that chapter has closed. It was one heck of a ride, so I will forever cherish that. Commentary Season 11 (11.6) * “I think the shoot is important for Brennan to keep her in TC to make sure that she’s photogenic. My first impression is I like her better dancing.” – K * “Mistakes.” – J * “This is the first time I’ve ever seen all of those mistakes. And if it’s because we stripped away the veterans, then welcome to reality.” – K, “Be careful when you get tired. Anything going on in your brain will show your face. So just really, really try to keep that on.” – Melissa Rycroft * “She’s nailing the choreography, but she has no expression.” – KC * “Watch your smile. I could see some thinking going on in your smile. Let it go.” – K (11.7) * “I think Brennan’s struggling a little bit. She just looks like this her”- J, “Yeah, she doesn’t look comfortable to me.” * “Brennan didn’t have her best night. She looks a little rigid and awkward.” – K * “She’s better here.” – Pickler * “You seem just a little bit tight. You’re hunching, so if you just stand up tall.” – J replies saying she felt off being at the end for first time “Might’ve been.” * “Mistakes.” – J * “You’re giving it a flick of the wrist instead of it being an extension of your arm.” – J * “Amy and Brennan are still making mistakes.” – K * “She’s not the best, but she’s not standing out like a sore thumb.” – J Season 12 (12.1) * One of our last cuts, and again it was just minutia on dance. Not technique, but power. – K/ That was not her strongest asset, but I thought everything else she was strong in. – Charlotte/ She was a really strong dancer. Let’s see how she looks tomorrow, if she makes it to tomorrow, with the field narrowed. – K * of episode confessional Brennan definitely has a chance. I thought she looked stronger than what I remembered her at Training Camp. – K (12.2) * Talk about someone who was here last season that killed it today. – Ramos/ I felt that way, too. I kept nudging Judy, but I wasn’t getting buy-in on that. – K (12.3) * deliberation Yeah. – McCoy/ She made it into training camp last year. Just didn’t make that top 36 cut. – K/ I think she’s got fire. – Ramos/ We don’t like to take anybody back into training camp a second time and cut them. – J (12.6) * Missy, don’t show scared in the face. asks if she looked scared You look nervous. I feel like that’s what I saw last year, and then you came to tryouts and you rocked the socks off of every judge. So, bring that back. – Melissa Rycroft * Brennan went for it the best she could do in the improv, but it was very uncomfortable to watch. – J * Brennan, to me it just looks like you’re thinking too hard. Let yourself go a little bit mentally, so it doesn’t come off as stress. – Bree Hayfen * “Brennan, you were great. I thought you were good over there. You just fit in with the whole style of it.” – Michelle Keys * “Brennan looked good. What have we toned down last year with Brennan? Facial expressions?” – Michelle Keys, “Yeah, we talked to her about spastic facials.” – K, “I didn’t see any of those tonight. I mean, I would have said Brennan was a yes.” – MK, “What does ‘would have’ mean?” – J, “Well, now I’m second thinking what she was doing with her face. I think she’s a great dancer. There’s something about the way she expresses her face when she’s dancing.” – MK * of episode confessional “Brennan still has these faces of anxiety.” – K * of episode confessional about her, [[Brianna (S12 TCC)|Brianna], and Celinda] “They are all falling short of that mark.” – K (12.7) * You are fantastic as well. But your performance quality with your face? I want to think that like you are having a blast, having the time of your life. – Denise DiCharry * piece at show group auditions “This is more Brennan’s wheelhouse.” – K * I think she has funny faces, sometimes, but I think they have calmed down. Because I have worked with her in prep class, and she’s very talented. – Kitty Carter * Is Christina stronger to you than Brennan? – K/ Um, no. – J/ I think they’re about to same to me. – Kitty Carter * of episode confessional I need to see more relaxed and entertaining performances from Brennan. – K (12.8) * Cameos Jeremy, maybe it’s not smiles from her that we need. – K/ It’s the chin tuck. She’s looking at you through the brow./ Up will open her is what you’re saying? Brennan You’re tending to be more photogenic when your chin is more lifted, as if your nostrils are up instead of down. – K/ follows advice That was good. – K * Brennan and Tara, you both looked like you were having to think too much. And some of that Brennan you could do so much stronger. You floated through a lot of moves. – J * “Brennan, I think you played it safe. You were very safe on this one. It was almost too smooth, and I think you could pop it more.” – J * “I like Brennan. I am rooting for her. I did not see the progress today that I wanted to see so badly. And the frustrating thing about it, is that I saw it in auditions, so I know it’s there.” – Melissa Rycroft (12.9) * DCC entrance This last year was when Brennan started being more rigid than she was entertaining flashback. Hope she feels more comfortable this year. – K * “Ooh, y’all. Brennan’s the only one that’s correct.” – J (12.10) * Brennan, you’re too light with all that. It needs to be more placed and sharp. – J * “I don’t think Brennan is demanding my attention.” – K * “I’m concerned for Brennan. I’m afraid that she’s giving us her best, and I don’t know if her best is good enough to make this final roster.” – K Office Visits Season 11 (11.6) * episode, 1st of 2 called in K says she was scared tonight simply because of sequence – she lost it. Brennan says tonight was devastating for her because it just wasn’t her. She wants to be consistent in everything she does. She apologizes for getting emotional. K says after what they saw tonight, they were concerned enough that this might be her last night. gets teary You guys are under a lot of pressure, and there aren’t a lot of nights left. Brennan thinks she just got in her head, and the whole night got to her. Wants to show them everything she can do. Doesn’t want to leave anything behind me to where she says “you didn’t see everything I can give.” Knows they didn’t see that tonight. Looks forward to showing them that she can. Laughs She wants to show them tomorrow. K dismisses her for the night. (11.7) * episode, 2nd of 2 called in K says tonight when they were doing the entrance, Brennan didn’t seem comfortable, and it is very big moment for their presentation. Asks how she felt. Brennan said she was trying to calculate the steps and her body, having not been on the field before, and trying to make some quick adjustments. K seems surprised she’s never been on a football field before, and says it showed. Says she was fun to watch in the beginning of training camp, and maybe now they’re seeing the tension and struggle in her body. Thinks she’s too talented of a dancer to let that overcome her, but thinks it has. They’ve seen consistent and clean, and now that’s not enough. She’s not game ready. They ask if she still has it in her, or are they exhausting her. Brennan feels like she can do it. Wants to show everybody – wants to be fun to watch. Wants to be memorable. K says Pickler noticed some bright moments from her and so has she. K says she doesn’t have an answer except she has to breathe, has to be fun, and has to be fun to watch. Try to unthink it. Brennan laughs and says she tends to be a little analytical. K laughs and says she believes it, and dismisses her for the night. * of episode, 2nd of 4 called in K says she’s a clean dancer. She’s worked very hard, but they’ve seen some tension, and the football field seemed to be a new turf for her, literally. That contributed to their conclusion that they don’t think they need to see any more. gets teary Brennan says she’s made it this far and she’s grateful for the opportunity. It’s been tough, but worth it. K says she’s so close. This is a perfect opportunity to use this as a dress rehearsal for another year. Brennan says if that’s what her fate it, and it isn’t her year, then she’ll be back. They say good night, and Brennan says she’ll see them next year. Season 12 (12.6) * episode, 1st of 2 K asks how she felt about tonight’s rehearsal. Brennan says she probably was trying really hard, and it was a challenge. K says both choreographers said she looks uncomfortable in the room. It was the same critique as last year, so she hates having this same conversation. Brennan says she can feel when her face tenses up, so she thinks she can fix it. K says Brennan thinks they want perfection, when rather they just want authentic and fun to watch. She should relax and enjoy performing enough to make it enjoyable to watch her perform. Brennan says she will take this and not over analyze it. (12.7) * episode, 2nd of 3 K asks Brennan how she thought tonight went. Brennan says she a took a different approach after their last meeting. Breathing, just relaxing, whether it’s in dance or it’s just in life. Just taking a different approach. K says so are they. She was looking at some of the comments by the judges at auditions. She wants Brennan to read what’s on that page. Brennan reads it off. They say: Personality, well spoken. Great, clean, polished bright. K hands her another piece of papers and asks her to read the first line. It says “great facials.” K says she saved the best one for last and hands her that sheet. It says “hot.” K says she’s been two different performers, and asks her what was different in "finals solo Brennan". Brennan says confidence. She felt like throughout the entire audition process, she had an ‘I’m going to do this’ attitude. K asks where that Brennan is. K shows Brennan a video of her solo from finals, hoping to boost her confidence as a performer (as she says in a confessional). K asks her to watch her face and expression, and points out her sass and smile. She’s sexy, but still smiling, and not nervous looking. Brennan agrees she doesn’t look nervous at all. K says that Brennan could make this team, and tonight’s Brennan is close. If this meeting can’t get her out of her own head, nothing can. K tells her to bring back sassy Brennan, and then everyone can know they’ve done everything they can. Brennan says this was great, and thanks them. K tells her to get out of the office on a high note. (12.10) * of episode, 2nd of 2 K says they are at that time in training camp when they are making the final roster. Brennan received mixed reviews throughout training camp. She has the skill set and has worked very hard. K is so tired of hearing people say her facials are nervous. It looks like she’s uncomfortable, just uncomfortable. When they are writing the top 36 names, her name isn’t in the top 36, and that’s where they are. break She looks uncomfortable, kind of uncomfortable in the room. They’re making those final cuts, and she’s one of them. TWBYLN. If they had more spots, she would have a pair of boots. Brennan jokingly asks if they’re sure there’s not more spots? K says no, and Brennan says she understands. A little caught off guard, but she doesn’t regret anything. This whole experience has changed her as a person for the better. K says she’s done a heck of a job, and hopes she’s proud of how far she’s come and how much she’s improved over the past 3 years. Brennan thanks them and wishes them a great season. End of Journey Season 11 (11.7) * Seventh TCC cut (7th out of 10), right after Sheridan, and right before Emily Season 12 (12.10) * Cut from training camp (6th of 8), between the departures of Holly and Erica. Other Season 11 (11.3) * Introduces self at first meeting – actually an ordained minister (11.6) * Shown dancing at ending confession when Kelli is talking about people in danger (11.7) * One of 5 picked to perform again at end of practice * Judy has her and Sheridan repeat the entrance Season 12 (12.1) * Shown when Kelli mentions five returning TCC’s in her speech to the candidates * Introduces herself to judges (excited to be back auditioning this year) after Anthony Ramos mentioned one of his favorite parts being seeing the girls come back from last season. * Shown dancing while Kelli talks about seeing people who can do the routine, and make it easy for the judges to know they could be in the uniform (12.2) * Shown being invited to finals (12.3) * 5th to last shown being invited to training camp (12.4) * Introduces herself at the first meeting: she can touch her tongue to her nose, and proves it (12.5) * Makeover glamor shot (no ‘before’ shot) (12.6) * Correctly answers that Tony Romo has retired at media training (12.8) * Her final cameo shot is shown on screen Misc. * Second person to be invited to Training Camp three times, and the only person to ever make the team in doing so. Category:DCC Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Cut from TCC multiple times Category:2 years Category:Successful Returnee Category:S13 Rookie